Unsung Confessions
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Sakura was expecting Syaoran to confess, only he never showed. Sakuran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any characters.

Note: Chapters will be short.

**Unsung Confessions**

Chapter One:

A Quiet Introduction

Sakura looked around the park with a frown of her face. She rubbed her arms, creating friction and warming herself slightly. With a sigh that ended up as a puff in the cool twilight air, she closed her eyes and inclined her head upward. The cold skin bit at her rosy cheeks and she opened her eyes.

"Even the stars aren't that bright tonight." Worry pooled in her stomach. Syaoran was late. He had been so distant lately that she suggested that they get together in the park after their club activities. That was three hours ago.

Looking once more at her watch to note the time, she shook her head in frustration. Snow was beginning to fall once again onto the icy ground. Most of the other occupants in the park had already left. Now, only a few couples were still strolling around in the wintery weather.

"If that's how he wants it to be, then fine!" She growled under her breath. Her eyes burned, but she convinced herself that it was because of the sudden gust of wind. Her eyes were certainly not tearing up.

Sakura stood up in frustration and hurt. She looked around once more, rubbing her arms to create friction and warmth. After surveying the park for the familiar figure she was waiting for, any spark of hope in her eyes disappeared when she caught no sight of him.

"Syaoran… why?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Syaoran glanced at his watch as he raced through the streets of Tokyo, doing his best to avoid running into other people. Occasional cries of surprise made him shout an apology behind him.

He was late.

Worry clouded his mind. His mother had called him with news about one of his sisters. He had been waiting all day to hear an update on her condition. His mother had called late last night that his sister had fallen ill with a bad case of pneumonia. His mother had called just as he was walking out the door to go and meet Sakura. By the time he got off the phone, it was ten minutes later—and took a good twenty minutes to get to the park.

Needless to say, he ran most of the way.

Using his free had to reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone, he glanced at the screen. No bars and no signal. His mumbled curses under his breath. It seemed that fate was conspiring to work against him.

His nerves were already shot. The plane ride had been rough—lots of turbulence, and scenarios of him confessing his feelings plagued his mind. Some were pleasant, and some were nightmares that made him second-guess his decision.

Maybe him and Sakura just weren't meant to be with each other? After all, there was such a great distance between them. Syaoran knew the responsibilities each had couldn't easily be ignored.

But he couldn't help thinking about her. She never left his mind.

His mother had told him stories about love. He, as a young boy, had rolled his eyes as his sister cooed and aww'd at the thought of such love. His mother herself had dreamily retold the story about how she had met their father.

Syaoran never thought such strong feelings towards a person would ever happen to him—nor so early in his life.

A smile crossed his face and the frown on his brow eased as he came to a conclusion. It felt right, to be here in Japan. He was willing to transfer, take any wrath from his family and clan, in order to be with her.

'She is the new Clow Master. The elders will think that a good match.' The brunette thought to himself.

He was in love with Sakura. And he was going to confess such to her, even if he died trying!

The light was red, and the sign said it was all right for pedestrians to walk. Syaoran raced out onto the crosswalk, running as fast as he could while making sure he didn't drop or jostle the bag in his hand too badly. He had picked up a small box of sweets for Sakura and a small plushie that the store clerk said was very popular amongst girls.

As his thoughts turned inward to Sakura and her smile, he felt he had butterflies in his stomach.

The young boy felt lucky enough that he was able to take enough time to make the trip to Japan and confess his feelings. Between his sisters and his cousin's urgings, Syaoran finally worked up the courage.

"_You need to make sure that whatever business you have in Japan, you get it done efficiently, Syao-chan." His mother said as one of his sister's brushed her hair. "You still have much training to do, and I don't want you to fall behind in your school work."_

"_Yes mother."_

He never saw the car enter the crosswalk the same time as he. He only felt a searing pain, then darkness.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It was Meiling's call that made her realize something was wrong. She had just entered her house when the Chinese girl called up, bursting with excitement and giddy with joy, Sakura was completely baffled by her attitude, and rather put off given the recent events.

Meiling's words halted her depressing thoughts. "I just know Syao-chan will do everything he can to transfer over to Japan and stay close to you now that you both are together!"

"What?" Sakura whispered into the earpiece.

Silence met her question on the other side of the line. Sakura, despite her confusion, shifted her body in confusion.

"Syao-chan didn't meet you to confess his feelings?"

Her heart seemed to stop and her voice caught in her throat, speechless. Meiling could only hear Sakura's breathing, and sharp intake of air indicating her shock.

"Sakura?"

"I have to go, Meiling! I'll call you back later!" She hung up her phone, grabbed her scarf and hate amidst Kero's calls of concern, toed on her shoes, and yelled to her father and brother she would be back soon. Their responses, tinged with worry, fell on deaf ears. Sakura had already closed the door.

Kero clung to her scarf, asking over the snowy weather where exactly they were going. "To see Syaoran!" A silly grin was on Sakura's face. 'So that's why he suddenly came back! He likes me! He feels the same as me!'

A note was clenched in her hand, address written on it. Syaoran had given his temporary address to the blonde, just in case she had any need for him. "He must have been held up by something, or the time difference confused him." Her mind tried to come up with other rationales for his delay.

'I'm so sorry, Syaoran! I should have listened to my heart and not my head! I never should have left that park! For you, I'd wait forever!'

Flashing red and white lights made her slow to a walk and eventual stop. A frown marred her face. People were crowded along the corner of a street, blocking the intersection she needed to cross. She tried to needle her way through the murmuring crowd.

By the time she made it up to the corner of the street she saw policemen trying to calm the crowd and keep them away from the road. Barricades had been put up, and the shrill sound of whistles filled the air as officers tried to direct traffic.

Sakura felt her eyes drift to a stain of blood, frozen on the street. An elderly lady next to her leaned down and whispered, "So horrible! The driver thought they could make the light! The officers are saying he might have been drinking." She shook her head, disappointment and sorrow on her face. "There was a boy in the intersection right when the car tried to make it through the light.

Another woman beside her, piped up. "I was there. It was horrible. The boy looked like he was in a rush for something. His poor parents."

"Please," Sakura looked at the two women, shaking them from their musings. "Can you tell me where they took the boy? Please! It's urgent!" Tears started pooling in her eyes.

The elderly woman stuttered at her tears, "I… I think they took him to Tokyo General."

Yelling her feelings of gratitude behind her, she took off in a run towards Tokyo General as the two women watched her rush off with sympathy. "I hope that poor girl is all right…and that boy too…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sakura stayed at Syaoran's side, only stepping from the room to get food or to call her father and brother. They had been shocked, first that she put her foot down and told her elders that she was staying by Syaoran's side even if they said no, and second that the 'gaki' had been injured.

The doctors had told her, after having a conference call with Syaoran's mother, about the boy's condition. Syaoran's mother had burst out into tears when she heard the news. With Syaoran's sister still recovering from her illness, this was a double blow to the woman.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't make airplanes fly any faster than they were able. The woman resigned herself to arriving in Japan the next afternoon, hoping for no delays.

"_Sakura is a close friend of the family. She knows Syaoran well. In my stead, please inform her of anything regarding Syaoran and his condition if she asks. I know it might not be meant for ears of a child, but Sakura is very mature for her age and would worry herself sick if she wasn't kept in the loop._" When the doctor had tried to protest, despite her word, the powerful woman had her assistant fax over forms making the situation legal.

Sakura then made a point to call Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo couldn't help but cry upon hearing the situation. The heartbreak in Sakura's voice made her shed even more tears. After Sakura finished explaining the situation between choked sobs, the dark haired girl tried to cheer up her friend and said that she would do everything possibly to help Syaoran and would stop by in the afternoon to visit.

Eriol had been a different story. The powerful sorcerer had answered the phone and was stunned upon learning about Syaoran's condition. "I'll be there as soon as I can get my affairs in order." He then hung up.

Sakura blinked, stunned herself at Eriol's reaction. She felt a little better, knowing that her friends would soon be there to help Syaoran. With them around, she hoped her thoughts wouldn't stray to dark nightmares and what-if scenarios.

"Perhaps Eriol has some sort of magic or spell that can help Syaoran." Sakura mumbled to herself. She had already, with Kero by her side, gone through her deck of cards to see if anything would help the one she loved.

She couldn't hide the guilt she felt. Syaoran had, after all, been injured trying to tell her how he felt. She felt disgusted with herself, that she hadn't stayed and waited at the park longer, or suggested a different place to meet.

It was all her fault.

"Sakura-chan?" The familiar face of Syaoran's current attending nurse, Kagome, shook her from her thoughts. "Are you all right?" The nurse put down two trays, one full of medicine for Syaoran and one with food on it. Kagome, seeing Sakura's dedication and resolve to stay by the young boy's side had taken the girl's needs into her own hands.

"Aa, yes! Thank you Kagome-sama." Sakura blushed, slowly removing her hand from where it was clasping Syaoran's still one.

"Is the bed working out all right?" The nurse asked as she went around her tasks, giving Syaoran his dosage of medicine, taking his vitals, and straightening his covers.

"It's perfect!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at that, knowing that the cot couldn't be that comfortable. "I really appreciate everything that you've done for me… bringing me food, a bed to sleep on, and letting me use the staff bathrooms and showers…"

The elder woman smiled softly. "It's the least I can do. Your father must be worried sick about you." Sakura flushed, knowing her father and brother created quite a scene when they came to visit Syaoran and demand she return home after the third day of her stay. That had been five days ago.

"The doctor's are hopeful though. The swelling in his head appears to be going down, relieving some of the pressure on his brain. That means surgery won't ne necessary." Kagome always made sure to try and keep the young girl in the loop on her friend's condition.

Sakura, after a tearful and restless night, confessed to Kagome the events that brought her and Syaoran there. She prayed every night that Syaoran would open his eyes, even if she had to give up loving him.

Kagome left, taking off to complete her other duties and assist the other patients on her roster for the evening. Sakura took her place once more by Syaoran's side, loving how right if felt to be there. She then turned her eyes out towards the night sky. Her hands found the young boy's, clasping them gently.

The stars twinkled at her, daring her to make a wish. She gladly obliged.

"Please," she closed her eyes and tears trailed down her cheeks. It had already been over a week since that car had hit Syaoran. "Please, please help Syaoran get better and wake up. Please…"

TBC

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad people are reading and enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

By the time Eriol managed to tie all his affairs together, Syaoran was already gone. His mother had come from China, bringing his worried sisters and cousin Mei Ling along. When they saw him, lying still and bruised, they almost broke down into tears.

Eriol had made it to the hospital to find a different patient already occupying the room. Fearing the worst, he quickly made his way down familiar streets to Sakura's house.

Her look of surprise gave way to realization. "Oh my gosh! Eriol! I'm so sorry! With everything that's been going on," was it just him or did her eyes seem to get distant and lost at those words? "I completely forgot to send you a message and let you know about Syaoran!"

"So…" Eriol questioned in between pants, feeling his heart slow as relief flooded his body. "Syaoran is alright, is he?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with Mei Ling. She's been keeping me updated. Syaoran's mother was very thankful for everything the doctors here did but decided it would be best if he were closer to the clan. They might have said something about healing magic…"

Eriol nodded, "The Li clan does have some very powerful capabilities."

Sakura's head was lowered, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "MY magic couldn't do anything to help him." She whispered, eventually raising her eyes to meet Eriol's. There was heartbreak and pain shining in them beneath the shimmer of unshed tears. "I couldn't do anything to help him! This never would have happened if I had just gone to his house to meet him, or check to see why he was late! I should have known better!" Eriol wrapped his arms around her, his presence soothing and comforting.

"Shh, Sakura." He looked up to see Kero watching him silently from the nearby stairs. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled out from Sakura's embrace. "Why don't you tell me everything that's been going on while I make you up some tea?"

Sakura sniffled a bit, composed herself, and nodded. With a weak smile she invited Eriol in while profusely apologizing for her lack of hospitality. She then closed the door and the two humans, with one guardian gliding behind them, made their way toward the kitchen.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Syaoran felt like his eyelids had weights attached to them, forcing him to keep his eyes shut. He groaned in frustration, pulling them apart before quickly closing them. The harsh lighting of his room seared his retinas and almost brought tears to his eyes.

The annoying beeping in the background made him lift his limb (why did it also feel so weighted?) and aimless swing it in an arc, hoping to knock the blasted alarm clock off of his nightstand.

He was shaken from his post-sleep fog when his hand collided with something metal that was most certainly not a part of his room. He had fallen into this routine often enough he knew where and what to place within his wingspan. Valuables and anything other than his alarm clock were kept away from his reach.

Memories flooded through him like a flash of lightning. The street, the accident, the pain, the park, and—Sakura! He sprung his body up into an upright position and couldn't hide his flinch or the pull his muscles gave him. A few good stretches would do him a world of good.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, fixating on the problem at hand, "I have to apologize… let her know I'm later…" he mumbled under his breath, looking around to take in his surroundings.

The sterile environment, harsh lighting, and bland colors should have been clues enough to his location. He glanced to look at what he had accidentally struck and saw the metal pole of an IV drop line next to him. He followed the tube down to his arm. He breathed a sigh of relief in knowing he didn't tear the line. He had never been a big fan of needles and would rather not be conscious if they had to fix his arm up once more.

A light sigh made him snap his head towards the left so quickly he had to take a moment and let the room stop spinning. There, huddled in a chair and snoozing away, was the object of his thoughts. Sakura. Syaoran took the moment and silence to stare and observe at her.

Sorrow filled him when he saw her condition. Her skin lacked the rosy color he loved to see so much; when she saw him, was hanging out with her friends, or capturing Clow cards. There was a frown mark on her forehead and her lips were downturned. Obviously her dreams were anything but pleasant. His heartstrings wretched when he took in her red puffy eyes. Even though they were closed in sleep he could tell she had spent many hours crying.

How long had he been here, unconscious and unaware of her worry. How long had he kept her waiting?

"Good to see you finally up, Gaki." Kero's voice made Syaoran turn to see the guardian crawling up onto the bed. No doubt he was pretending to be a stuffed animal in order to stay with Sakura and keep her protected. "It's been quite without you."

Syaoran flicked his eyes to Sakura once more, seeing her shift in her sleep to try and find a more comfortable position (which Syaoran thought impossible, judging by the size of the chair she had wedged herself into) before turning his attention to the yellow lion with wings. "How long was I out?" He rasped out, wincing at the rawness of his throat.

"It's been a week, Syaoran." The brunette turned his head to the doorway now, seeing Eriol smiling and holding a cup of water with a straw. "I'm glad to see you awake." He slid up to the bed, helping Syaoran take a sip of the cool and refreshing liquid.

Kero was inspecting a tray of food and accidentally knocked over the utensils, startling Sakura from her sleep.

Her eyes snapped open and her body jackknifed out of the small chair. "Syaoran?"

"Sakura."

Her heart almost stopped. Of all the times she had snapped awake and to attention, of all the times she had said his name aloud, whispered, or in secret in her heart, she had never had him respond to her. Tears obscured her vision so quickly she almost didn't see his upright form.

Eriol stood, placing the cup off to the side. He grabbed Kero and positioned him in his arms like a stuffed animal. "I'll go and let one of the doctors or nurses know that you're awake." He dragged the protesting Kero off out into the hallway and gently closed the door behind him. That knowing smile of his implied he was giving the two the alone time that they needed.

"Oh God Syaoran…" Sakura sobbed, wrapping her arms around the boy as soon as the door closed. All sense of decorum was thrown out the window. "I was so worried about you. The doctors kept saying all these things, and it took forever for them to finally approve your mother's request that I be kept in the loop for your condition." Tears dripped endlessly down her face.

Syaoran shushed her, gently smiling as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her sobs quieted and she blinked, staring at Syaoran as if she would never see him again.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran whispered, "for so many things," he cleared his throat, "for making you cry, leaving you alone here in this hospital, and for being late."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Syaoran shook his head and she snapped it shut. He felt strength flood through his limbs, easing away the aches and pains. His magic was the root for his swift recovery. The magical coma of sorts that was thrust upon him no doubt helped him but left him in a limbo of such. "Sakura…" he took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

"Syaoran?" her hand took his and squeezed it in encouragement. "What is it?"

He closed his eyes briefly. Finally they could pick up where they had left off, before time got away from them. Fate would be kind enough this time to allow him one more chance, to say his feelings and thoughts. He opened his eyes, smiling at Sakura's face, and opened his mouth, eyes never leaving Sakura's own.

No regret.

FIN


End file.
